Talk:FAQ
Performance This FAQ should be updated. Why does the client run slow on a modern multi core 3GHz processor with plenty of RAM? Nvidia linux drivers? Memory bandwith? What else?-- 21:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Try nvidia-settings -a PixmapCache=0 nvidia-settings -a PixmapCache=1 nvidia-settings -a PixmapCacheRoundSizeKB=16000 -- 03:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you happen to have any assistive technologies / accessibility features enabled? 15:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Size Problem This page is huge (MediaWiki is even warning about that). How about splitting it up, for example in *FAQ/Gameplay *FAQ/Misc *FAQ/Troubleshouting *FAQ/Solaris *FAQ/FreeBSD *FAQ/KDE *FAQ/Windows or something? --Guenther 15:39, 3 Jan 2005 (PST) What about this: * Installation * Usage * Gameplay * Windoze * Misc Chrisk 10:18, 4 Jan 2005 (PST) I would propose this: * FAQ:Installation (with subheadings for each operating system) * FAQ:Getting Started (the FAQ for beginners) * FAQ:Gameplay (Al kind of tips and tricks) * FAQ:Community (stuff like forum slang, etiquette and the like) * FAQ:Troubleshooting (technical help) * FAQ:Changing gameplay (with subheadings for server settings and ruleset help (and references to where help can be found)) * FAQ:Development (answers to common development questions.) * FAQ:Credits (link to credits page, give it a little extra attention, why not.) --Albatrossix 22:27, 22 May 2005 (PDT) :Well, some of your categories would not have much content in them. Lets try to order the existing FAQs first :-). I tried to get a better overview by actually putting the FAQs to categories. I'm not very content with it yet (The three code/compiling question are too loney, for example), but maybe it helps getting to something better?--Guenther 11:47, 25 May 2005 (PDT) :Please include the MacOSX Section: FAQ/Mac_OS_X --Flurios 04:03, 10 August 2006 (PDT) ---- The answer to question 1.9 says that version 1.14.1 or later contain the difficulty level 'novice'. That seems to be incorrect. 1.14.2 in Debian doesn't seem to have it. It exists in version 2.0.0-beta7 though. --Matz : Fixed. Nice catch. ---- Barrett9h 01:05, 2 Apr 2005 (PST): Use less told (answering my question "Why are the AI players so good on 'easy'?") about puting the AIs in the same team. How can I do that? : Barrett9h: Err.. answering my own question: grep'ed for it on the sources, and after looking server/savegame.c, I tried to put a team="ai" for every AI player on the savegame file. It showed up in the players dialog (F3). Is it the way? I'm going to play the game now to see if it has effect. :: You can use the team command to set teams before the game starts. For ai teams you have to create the ai players first using the create command --Matz 17:11, 2 Apr 2005 (PST) ::: I've put this into the answer. Hope that's OK. --219.89.172.176 22:57, 2 Apr 2005 (PST) ---- Is it possible to change the GTK theme used by freeciv in Windows? If so, how? --Canar The mysterious 'Ruleset Directory' quote from the FAQ article (windows part): Then you need to tell the server to use it. This is done by typing /rulesetdir ruleset directory in the chat line of the client before pressing the Start Game button. 'ruleset directory' is vague, directory from where? (in debian this has to be a subdir of freeciv/data, subdir from current directory, and anything in $PATH, as for windows? I dont know). I would much rather have the full path stated there, from root, C: or even a network address (rulesets are small text files).--Albatrossix 22:37, 22 May 2005 (PDT) I think the purpose of a faq is, to list all the FAQs.. if you split up, there should be at least one page that shows all the questions from all subpages, but i think the best thing would be, to keep it in one page. With the links to the answers it has good browsability, and you can fulltext-search better in there. --Elfstone 05:04, 30 Jun 2005 (PDT) ---- Is it possible not to use FAQ answers like: Q. I've found a bug, what should I do? A. See Bug Reporting. Because of I hope to include FAQ in freeciv release somewhen (PR#10284), these answers will be, um, annoying in text file. --evyscr Images? I've created some images for the Catalan FAQ. If you like it, I can create screenshots for the English FAQ.--Joancreus(discussió) 16:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #23574 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-06-25 00:32:11 UTC i think there may be an error in the system requirements.... either the 100mhz plus 40ish mb of ram is acurate for xaw or the default compile (no added commands from source).... i compiled 2.1.9 from source(default) on an ubunto 8.04 system that is p4 3.0^3.3 with a gig of ram.... running it solo(no "extras") the game comes to a crawl about year 2500 with 1 ai 3 size and map top 13 Possible inaccuracy in description of cheating 23.240.228.210 wrote on the main page: : There is evidence that the AI players do cheat at all skill levels. The main issue is that the AI players can garrison as many defensive units within their cities as they like and can rebuild these in a single turn, even if several were destroyed in the prior turn. The rules clearly indicate that a single city cannot create more than a single unit per turn, but AI players skip this limitation. Also, once built, these defensive units do not appear to cost their home city any upkeep. A city of size 6 can build as many as 13 defensive units and yet it will still continue to produce new city improvements or military units as if it were not encumbered by the existing force. This is a major cheat. Also, combat resolution is clearly skewed to favor the AIs. AI warriors easily defeat fortified human phalanx, and it is also possible that your attacking legion will die at the hands of an AI enemy explorer. Not exactly what reality would indicate. Reverted as the official FAQ is not the place for speculation about its own inaccuracies, or bug reports. I haven't checked whether the current FAQ is an accurate reflection of the game code. Looking at handicaps (H_RATES, etc) in the code would be the place to start. -- JTN (talk) 15:21, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : What it's worth, none of these claimed cheats exist. I guess the reporter has been confused by AI moving forces from other cities to the city under attack. Alternatively he is playing with some ruleset where building multiple units at once ("build slots") is allowed, such as 'experimental'. --Cazfi (talk) 16:48, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Possible explanation based on Cazfi's comment. A conquered city has to support all present units. Before it is conquered some of the present units could be supported by other cities. Some days ago I finally managed to recall that incite revolt works best in the same turn when an enemy suffers a civil war, and stumbled over a city with 13 howitzers and the ability to support at most 5 howitzers. There were no recent moves of howitzers to this city, all possible routes (no rivers, no roads, no airport, no harbour) where in my visibility for many turns, so these howitzers must have been there for a long time. –Dunnoob (talk) 23:07, November 30, 2014 (UTC)